ticopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Catharus ustulatus
El zorzalito de Swainson,Nombre estandarizado propuesto por la SEO. (SEO 2005. Ardeola 52(2):389-398) nombrado así en honor al ornitólogo inglés William Swainson (Catharus ustulatus), es una especie de ave paseriforme de la familia Turdidae. Cría en el norte y oeste de América del Norte e inverna en América Central y América del Sur hasta Argentina. Descripción Miden unos 16–18 cm de largo. Su dorso es castaño (más olivado en las subespecies orientales y más rojizo en las del Pacífico), en la parte superior del pecho, en el área auricular y los lores (espacios entre ojos y pico), tienen manchas castañas sobre pardo amarillento claro, el aro ocular es notoriamente pardo amarillento claro. Vientre y pecho inferior blancos. La parte inferior de las alas tiene el patrón blanco-oscuro-blanco característico del género. Las piernas son rosadas. Distribución y hábitat Su hábitat reproductivo son los bosques de coníferas de Alaska, Canadá y el norte de Estados Unidos. Y también bosques deciduos en la costa del Pacífico de Norteamérica. Migra para invernar en el sur desde el sur de México hasta Argentina. La subespecie del Pacífico migra por la costa hasta América Central desde el sur de México hasta Costa Rica, mientras que la subespecie de tierra adentro migra hacia el este dentro de Norteamérica (en un recorrido sustancialmente desviado de la ruta más corta), y en el occidente del continente vira al sur hacia la Florida, transitando por México y América Central para invernar en Panamá y en América del Sur hasta Bolivia y el Norte de Argentina (excluyendo las Guayanas, Paraguay, Uruguay y Chile). Su hábitat invernal son los bosques abiertos y matorrales. Como errante es muy raro en Europa. Es un ave de paso rara en Bahamas y en Cuba, donde es llamado tordo de espalda olivada. En República Dominicana y en Puerto Rico es errante y es llamado zorzal o zorzalito de Swainson. También es errante en Jamaica, Islas Caimán, Curazao, Bonaire y Barbados Puede ser desplazado por la especie Catharus guttatus cuando sus áreas de distribución se superponen. Posiblemente se debe a que esa especie se adapta mejor a los cambios ambientales producidos en su hábitat por el hombre. Al menos en los territorios de invernada el Zorzalito de Swainson tiende a mantenerse alejado de las construcciones y otras actividades humanas. Comportamiento Se alimentan en el suelo del bosque, también en los árboles. Comen principalmente insectos, frutas y bayasAparte del amplio espectro de frutas que come esta ave, las de Cymbopetalum mayanum (Annonaceae) y especialmente Trophis racemosa (Moraceae) son muy gustadas siempre que estén disponibles en sus territorios de invernada. Sin embargo no los comen en alimentadores artificiales o en hábitats perturbados (Foster 2007) Hacen un nido de copa en ramas horizontales de árboles. El canto es una serie apurada de tonos aflautados en espiral ascendente. Subespecies thumb|Adulto. Se reconocen cuatro subespecies, Cathartus ustulatus alame, C. u. swainsoni, C. u. ustulatus y C. u. oedicus. Las subespecies Cathartus ustulatus alame y C. u. swainsoni pasan el verano en el este de las Montañas de la Costa en Columbia Británica, en las Montañas de las Cascadas y en la Sierra Nevada. Las subespecies C. u. ustulatus y C. u. oedicus pasan el verano hacia el oeste del área de distribución de las anteriores. Hay una pequeña área donde se superponen las distribuciones en las Montañas de la Costa. Trabajos sistemáticos moleculares recientesRuegg & Smith (2002) confirman que estos dos pares de subespecies forman dos clados genéticamente distintos, denominados clados continental y costero, los cuales divergieron durante el Pleistoceno tardío, probablemente hace unos 10.000 años cuando terminó la última era glacial y los hábitats se desplazaron a lo largo de América del Norte. Las diferencias genéticas entre las subespecies y la ruta migratoria desviada de las subespecies continentales, sugiere fuertemente que esta especie tuvo una rápida expansión de su área de distribución al terminar la última era glacial con las poblaciones que originalmente pasaban el verano en el sudeste de Norteamérica expandiéndose hacia el norte y el oeste a medida que el hielo retrocedía. Detalles del análisis genético molecular apoyan la hipótesis de la expansión rápida de las dos poblaciones, la costera y la continental. Las actuales rutas migratorias de las poblaciones continentales, especialmente las del oeste, no son óptimas en términos ecológicos, y presumiblemente representan un patrón de ruta histórica heredado que no se ha adaptado todavía a las locaciones modernas de estas aves. Sin contradecir los anteriores resultados, análisis de los datos de secuencias de ADN mitocondriales en citocromo b y en la subunidad 2 de la NADH deshidrogenasa, así como del intrón 7 del beta-fibrinógeno nuclearWinker & Pruett (2006) muestran que el Zorzalito de Swainson es la especie más antigua dentro de su género en América del Norte; no está estrechamente emparentada con otras especies de Catharus y las similitudes externas con otras especie de América del Norte se deben a evolución convergente. Notas Referencias * BirdLife International (2004). Catharus ustulatus. 2006 IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. IUCN 2006. Consultada el 12 de mayo de 2006. Hoja de datos que incluye justificación de por qué esta especie es de preocupación menor. * Foster, Mercedes S. (2007): The potential of fruiting trees to enhance converted hábitats for migrating birds in southern México. Bird Conservation International 17(1): 45-61. doi:10.1017/S0959270906000554 Texto completo PDF * Ruegg, K. C., & Smith, T.B. (2002). Not as the crow flies: a historical explanation for circuitous migration in Swainson's thrush (Catharus ustulatus). Proc. R. Soc. B 269(1498) 1375-1381. doi:10.1098/rspb.2002.2032 Texto completo PDF * Winker, Kevin & Pruett, Christin L. (2006): Seasonal migration, speciation, and morphological convergence in the avian genus Catharus (Turdidae). Auk 123(4): 1052-1068. en inglés con resumen español DOI: 10.1642/0004-8038(2006)1231052:SMSAMC2.0.CO;2 Texto completo PDF * Garrido, O.H.; Kirkconnell, A. (2000). Birds of Cuba. Helm Field Guides, Londres. 253 pp. * Centro Nacional de Biodiversidad (CeNBio) Cuba 2008. Diversidad Biológica Cubana - Clase Aves. * Sociedad Ornitológica Puertorriqueña Inc. (SOPI) 2007. Catálogo de las aves de Puerto Rico. * Sociedad Ornitológica de la Hispaniola (SOH) 2008. Listado de Aves de la Hispaniola - Versión 1.4 * Denis Lepage (2003-2005) Avibase - Listas de Aves del Mundo Consultado en febrero de 2009 Enlaces externos En inglés: * Zorzalito de Swainson - Descripción de la especie - Cornell Lab of Ornithology * Zorzalito de Swainson - Información y fotos - South Dakota Birds and Birding * [http://www.mbr-pwrc.usgs.gov/id/framlst/i7580id.html Zorzalito de Swainson – Catharus ustulatus] - USGS Patuxent Bird Identification InfoCenter * Inteligencia de las aves: Zorzalito de Swainson * Ejemplo de llamado en Turdidae: Thrushes- naturesongs.com Categoría:Aves de Costa Rica